Star Gazing II: The Eturnal Flame
by Star Gazer6
Summary: Well, time moves on and so do the people that are in that time. This is the second story of the Five part saga in the Star Gazing series. This one happens to show how thier lives moved on and has a surprise twist ending.


Star Gazing: The Eternal Flame  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Akina wake up. We don't want to be late."  
  
Cornflower blue eyes fluttered open and an arm from underneath the covers, removed them. A tall, but short, brown haired girl stood up from bed and stretched. She walked out of her room and headed towards the bathroom, which was across the hall. She expected the bathroom to be empty but when she opened the door, she found Heero in a towel looking at the mirror. She shut the door quickly and leaned against the wall in full blush. His head popped out from the door.  
  
"Happy Birthday! I'll be done in a sec."  
  
"Sorry about that and thank you. I'll wait."  
  
It had been one long year since she had first met them. She fought along side of them always being known as one of the guys. The six of them made an unstoppable team. Akina being a very skillful gun hand and a pilot she made an excessive member to the team of skillful gundams. Just think it's been exactly one year since I last met these five. It seems like much longer with my first gundam experience being the most boring I am still wanting one of my own and I know the guys know that too. She thought with a smile  
  
"Yep it's been a long time, but not too long."  
  
"Who are you talking to?" Duo said rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Oh look, sleeping beauty is up. So, what do you have to say?"  
  
"Outta my way? No I'm kidding Happy B-day Akina. Now tell me something, how old are you?"  
  
"Duo, you should know, you are the one who just asked last night."  
  
"Oh, I know, but I want to know how many birthday whacks to give you."  
  
Heero stepped out of the bathroom just in time just as duo was about to lunge at Akina. She closed the door just in time so that he couldn't get her.  
  
"Ha ha, you can't get me."  
  
"Don't worry, I will. I have all day to, so don't give up hope."  
  
"We'll see what happens today, right now you should get ready, and we're going out this morning." Akina Showered and dressed as quickly as she could putting on a t-shirt and jeans. When she went down stairs she saw that Quatre was dressed causal yet dressy.  
  
"Akina, we are 'going out' and they don't accept any other kind of dress than this. Go and change." She ran up stairs and put on a skirt and plain button down white shirt. She left her hair down to dry.  
  
"That's better." Quatre said as she walked down the dreaded stairs once again. She knew that he wasn't being mean and that he was only looking out for her. She gave him a smile and went to join him in the next room.  
  
"Where's everyone else?"  
  
"Still getting ready. I can't believe it's taking them this long to get ready. You would think that you would be the one we were waiting for, but no it's always them." Quatre looked really worried. He must want everything to be perfect for me, oh how sweet.  
  
"Where's Wufei, I haven't seen him all morning."  
  
"He went off to 'gather himself' he said, but he left, what an hour ago. I trust him to be back before we leave though."  
  
Wufei walked into the room hands behind his back. He approached Akina and drew out a small bouquet of daisies from behind him.  
  
"They're from all of us." Duo, Heero, and Trowa popped out from behind Wufei all looking their best.  
  
"Well since everyone is here, let's go."  
  
"Wait there is one more person that I forgot to tell you'll about." The doorbell rang and Quatre went to go answer it.  
  
"Good you made it just in time, come in, come in." Quatre came back with a young lady. She had beautiful blue eyes.  
  
"Relena, this is Akina the newest gundam I've been telling you about." Akina's eyes went wide.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Relena." Akina said bowing and trying to hold back a blush.  
  
"Please, just call me Relena. And it's a pleasure to met you too Akina. Quatre has told me much about you and your fast learning with the gundams. Are his stories true did you really train yourself in two weeks?  
  
"Yes that is correct. I have a great knowledge of each of the gundams now though." Relena turned to Heero who was trying not to be noticed.  
  
"I see that you haven't changed Heero you are still as handsome as the last time." Heero turned to her and made a face that looked like 'Help me!'.  
  
"Yes and you haven't changed either Relena." Note to self-hurt Quatre for not telling me this. Akina pulled Quatre away from the others for a moment.  
  
"How'd you know that I have always wanted to meet Relena?"  
  
"It was obvious. Every time her name came up you got really interested in her, so I thought what better birthday present than to have you meet her."  
  
"Quatre I don't know whether to love you or hate you sometimes. You are one special guy."  
  
"I know and I am all yours." She gave him a smile and they rejoined the others.  
  
"Everyone ready to go?" They gave a nod. "Well then let's go."  
  
They piled into a normal car and headed towards the restaurant.  
  
1 Chapter 2  
  
Akina heard Trowa ask Quatre something.  
  
"Is the you-know-what going to be there?"  
  
"Sally should be brining it in right now. And she is going to love it." They both smiled at each other, and looked over to Akina with a small laugh. I wonder what 'it' could be? It could be anything. And one more thing who's Sally? They finished eating and headed back home now Relena was attached to Heero for what seemed like good. Everywhere he went there she was. Heero couldn't stalk around like he usually did. Relena turned out to be one big pain in the butt. Once Heero was able to get away from her for five minutes she would be looking around the winner house for him in every known place, and she found him no matter how good he was hidden. Akina at one point helped Relena find Heero making the whole thing into one big game, though she would point her in the wrong direction trying to give Heero some peace. For Queen of the world she sure is picky about who she wants. But hey, no one is perfect; look at Duo, for example. After about an hour of playing 'find the Heero' Akina got bored trying to and went to change into something that she loved to wear. She joined Trowa, Quatre, Duo, and Wufei in the back study where they used for hanging out.  
  
"Well, look it's Miss comfortable herself." Duo said as she took a seat next to him on the floor. Akina was comfortable in her parachute pants and baggy shirt.  
  
"Well you would be comfortable too if you were in this too. I mean even Wufei looks comfortable when he dresses up." Wufei's eyes glanced over to her from the window and back again as to say that she was right.  
  
"So has Relena caught Heero yet?"  
  
"Nope, she's still looking. I never thought that the 'Queen of the world' could be such a pain."  
  
"Didn't Heero give you a hint to that before? Why did you think that he didn't want her to come here when we got the letter almost a year ago?" Duo said with amusement in his voice.  
  
"I just thought that he had a headache then that's all."  
  
"Ya, and the headache was from the thought of her coming here."  
  
"But they make such a good couple. Why does he hate her so much?"  
  
"He doesn't hate her, he just knows that she is the only one that can reach out to him."  
  
"So he's scared of her, you say?"  
  
"Ya, you could say that." Their conversation about Relena and Heero went on for about and hour, before they both walked into the room, Relena hooked around Heero's arm finally.  
  
"So you've found your man of mystery have you?" She just smiled at Duo and sat down on the love seat, Heero having to go with her. Akina and Duo laughed out loud. Remind me to hurt them all later. Oh why didn't I just kill her when I had the chance? The doorbell rang yet again for the second time.  
  
"I'll get it. I've been waiting for someone anyways." Trowa said as he walked out of the room. Akina followed atr a distance. Who could Trowa be waiting for? She his around the corner as Trowa opened the door. A girl stood on the front step she was about as tall as Trowa himself, which was pretty tall.  
  
"You made it. How was your trip?" He said closing the door behind her as she stepped in. Who is she and how does she know Trowa so well? Don't worry I'll find out soon enough. She waited till they had walked past her before she made her way back to the study. She had followed Heero once through the house, now she knew where most of the secret passageways were and some short cuts. She had finally made it to the study just as Trowa and the girl walked in. Thank god I made it.  
  
"Everyone I would like you to meet Catherine."  
  
The girl named, it still doesn't tell me who she is, Catherine took a step forward and waved.  
  
"Hello, nice to meet you all."  
  
They were all introduced one by one.  
  
"And lastly, our newest edition to the group, Akina."  
  
"Hello Akina, it's very nice to meet you."  
  
"Very nice to meet you too Catherine. Will you be staying with us long?"  
  
"No just for a short time I have to get back to the circus soon." Circus? No wonder why Trowa is so graceful.  
  
As the day went on two more joined the group, Nion, Millardo,and Sally.  
  
"Well now that everyone is here let's begin." Duo said looking very happy with himself.  
  
"Begin with what?" Akina said looking up from her book.  
  
"The party of course, you don't think that we've forgotten do you?"  
  
"No it's just that I thought it was only going to be the five of us that's all."  
  
"Akina your part of our family now and these our, our friends who have been dieing to meet you ever since they heard of you." Akina looked around the room smiling, seeing that everyone was smiling back at her.  
  
"Alright then, what's first?"  
  
"Of course cake." Duo said suddenly looking very hungry. They all walked to the kitchen where Quatre pulled out a box from the fridge. Inside of the box was a round cake that said "Happy Birthday Akina" on it. The only thing wrong with it was that it looked as though someone had smudged the side of it with their finger. She looked to Duo when she saw it. "What? I had to make sure that it wasn't poisoned."  
  
"Oh your so though full."  
  
"Hey you never know." Quatre put the cake one the table. It was huge, but just the right size to feed them all. They sang a very happy birthday tune and Akina blew out the candles with some help from Duo.  
  
"Hey Akina, you cake smells kinda funny." Duo said with an unnoticeable smirk on his face.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"YA go ahead take a wif." Akina leaned forward to sniff the cake.  
  
"No do- too late." Quatre tried to warn her, but Duo had already smashed her face in the cake.  
  
"I told you I would get you now didn't I."  
  
"Ya I guess you did. I had it coming to me anyways. Come over here I have to tell you something." Duo leaned in hoping for a whisper but what he got was an ear full of cake. They all had a good laugh and a piece of cake (well at least what was left of it).  
  
"Ok now that we had our cake. What's next?"  
  
"Presents." Duo said leading the way towards the dining room. Akina's smile grew wide as she saw the mountain of gifts on the table.  
  
"These all for me?"  
  
"Yep, they're all yours." Quatre said smiling behind her. Akina picked up the smallest present she could find and opened that first. Inside of a box was a necklace with a ring around the chain. She read the ingrainshion on the ring.  
  
Heero  
  
Quatre  
  
Duo  
  
Trowa  
  
Wufei  
  
Ran around the ring. "Thank you." Akina said as she put the necklace one her, tears in her eyes. The next one she picked up was a bit bigger and heavier than the first one. Inside was a book when she opened it she saw the five of the guys picture staring at her she smiled closed the book and set it off to the side. Where they found time to get away from her and take the picture she never knew. She went through the whole pile in silence. Akina had received a staff, a handgun (from Heero), a sword (from Wufei), some books, a stool (from Duo), and many other wonderful and unusual gifts. When the last one was opened she turned to the whole group of people and a "Thank You." Tears still in her eyes. "I will never forget this." Quatre walked up to her.  
  
"We have one more gift to give you but you'll have to put this on." He handed her a black handkerchief. "I'll guide you and no peeking." She put on the handkerchief and he took her hand. "Now off we go." They must have walked all over the house before they had come to a stop. Akina heard a door open in front of her and she was lead into it. The room was much cooler than the rest of the house was; it felt as though she had been here before. "Stand here." She heard Quatre say as he let go of her hand. She heard a light switch turn on and Quatre say. "Alright take it off." She slowly removed the handkerchief and she now saw that she was standing in front of a gundam but as she looked around this one had been new and all the others were there too so she who's could it be?  
  
"M-mine?"  
  
"Yes yours. It's your very own no one else's."  
  
"I-I don't know what to say."  
  
"Than don't say anything." She fumbled with the ring around her next. She walked over to Quatre.  
  
"You've given me so much and I've given you back nothing."  
  
"All I want is you and you've already given me that." She hugged him and began to sob.  
  
"Quatre, I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Akina." They stood there for what seemed like an eternity, before Trowa walked in. Akina saw him and hugged hi9m too, almost knocking him down. He patted her lightly on the head and she let go giving a small "Thank you." Before he had her fully out of his arms.  
  
"Quatre everyone is looking for you. Oh so I guess you seen your last present. It was Relena's idea to have one made for you, ever since she heard that you took Quatre's place that time, she was determined to have one made for you." She smiled and walked out of the hanger where her new gundam was being kept.  
  
"Hey you made it just in time. We're going to play musical chairs." The day flew right into the night and before they knew it, it was time to say goodbye to everyone.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Well now that everyone is gone I have one more present for you Akina."  
  
"What is it?" The two were now alone and were able to talk amongst themselves.  
  
"I can't tell you here."  
  
"Then where?" He took her by the hand and led her into a domed room that had a full view of the stars and the moon, even if they were in space.  
  
"Here." Quatre put his hands around her hips and she instinctively put her's around his shoulders. They had begun to dance, with music nowhere to be heard but in their heads. They got closer together till Akina's head was resting on Quatre's shoulder. I could stay like this forever. Akina thought to herself as they swayed back and forth. They had danced well into the night before Quatre had pulled away and looked Akina in the eyes. He leaned in and just before he was about ot kiss her he whispered ecer so softly "Happy Birthday, my love." The kiss was like the first time all over again. They stayed in that room for the rest of the night.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Woken up by the shine of the sun in her eyes, She saw that she was no longer in the domed room but in the one of her own.  
  
"Quatre."  
  
She said softly with a sigh. She sat up in bed to fin a sleeping Quatre next to her in an arm chair. She brushed a piece of hair out of his face and she smiled and his eyes opened.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"Shh. Don't speak just come closer." She moved over and he climbed in next to her wrapping his arms around her. They just lay there, not wanting to mobe. There was a knock at the door. Quatre got up to answerit, it was Trowa.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry did I interrupt?"  
  
"No you didn't it's ok."  
  
"Well I just came to tell you that breakfast is ready, but I'll send it up to you."  
  
"Thanks Trowa."  
  
"Don't mention it. Well bye."  
  
"Bye Trowa." Quatre closed the door behind him.  
  
~Down stairs~  
  
"Where's Akina and Quatre?"  
  
"they're still in bed I habe having breakfast sent up to them. Where are Heero and Wufei?"  
  
"they're still sleeping. I tried to wake them up but I got a gun pulled out on me and one very angry Wufei. I am telling you never wake that guy up in the morning or you'll never do anything again."  
  
Trowa gave a sigh as he finished setting up a tray for Akina and Quatre, and then headed up stairs.  
  
~Akina and Quatre~  
  
Akina was sitting up in bad when Quatre closed the door and sat down. She was just looking out the window at the tree that welcomed her each day. Quatre sighed as he sat down behind her. She leaned 8-against him for a bit till the smell of food filled her nose. She went to the door and opened it, outside of it was Trowa who was just about to knock on the door himself.  
  
"Here, enjoy."  
  
"Thanks Trowa." Akina said taking the tray from him.  
  
"Your welcome. Well see you later." He ruffled her hair and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. I knew he was going to be like a big brother to me.  
  
They ate in silence.  
  
"Well, we better get down stairs before they start worrying about us." Quatre said as he gathered up the dishes. Akina didn't answer she just sat there looking out the window. "Akina what's wrong? You've been like this for the past week." She turned to meet his gaze; her's being full of tears. He went over to hug her but she just turned away from his grasp and walk towards the window. It killed Quatre not knowing what was wrong with her. Why is she like this? Was it something one of us did or said? I doubt it though, but what is it? "Akina please tell me what's wrong. I am dying to know and I won't rest till you tell me." There was a long pause but she finally answered him.  
  
  
  
"Quatre you mustn't be worrying your self like this. I am fine I just need time that's all."  
  
"But Akina I worry about you because I care and you know that. How can I not worry about you when I know that you are unhappy?"  
  
"Quatre I will be fine, I just need to get my self straitened out that's all. And don't you go telling the others either, I don't need them worrying about me too."  
  
"Alright but if you start being like this around Duo he's gonna start worrying about you, so don't think that I told him, that guy has a mind of his own."  
  
"Thank you Quatre I trust you enough for you not to tell." She hugged him and picked up the tray. "I'll bring this down stairs." She had walked out of the room before he could answer. He sighed and walked down the hall to his own room.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"How was breakfast?"  
  
"Perfect thank you Trowa." Akina gave him a smile and sat down next to Heero and Wufei. "So what did you guys do while Quatre and I was away?"  
  
"We just hanged out that's all." Akina looked to Heero and Wufei they looked horrible.  
  
"Were you two fighting again?"  
  
They looked at each other blood shot eyes and all. "No we just had a late night that's all, honest." Akina gave a looked like she didn't believe them but she did in her mind. Wufei do you mind teaching me how to us that sword you gave me?" He gave a groan, like every word she said was like a hammer to him head.  
  
"You have a hang over don't you? What exactly did you do last night?"  
  
Duo walked into the kitchen looking very happy with him self.  
  
"So how are you this fine morning?"  
  
"I'm perfect but these two don't look so great."  
  
Both Heero and Wufei were giving the evil eye at Duo.  
  
"Hey don't look at me like that you were the one who didn't want to stop."  
  
"You didn't even try."  
  
"Yes I did you just did listen to me."  
  
"Oh ya when?"  
  
"Before I left to go to bed and get a peak at Akina and Quatre. I said 'Heero if you don't stop now your gonna be sorry.' And then you said 'ya ya I'm almost done.'" Heero looked like he was going to explode.  
  
"It was your idea anyways."  
  
"Who ever said my ideas where good? And who ever said you had to listen to me?"  
  
Heero tried to calm down as he sat back into his chair breathing very heavy. Akina turned to Wufei who had been falling asleep in his breakfast.  
  
"You two bed now. And I don't want any complaining. We can't have you two moping about the house just because you don't feel well. Duo you help Wufei to his room and I'll help Heero into his and no more tricks or ill have some target practice with my new gundam." Duo gulped, as he knew she wasn't kidding.  
  
"Come on Wufei let's go." He said swinging and one of Wufei's arm around his shoulder and lifting the rest of the body.  
  
"Now you Heero let's go." Akina said lifting Heero off his chair (she was a lot stronger than she looked). Heero didn't argue with her because he knew that she was right. She reached his room and opened the door. When she did it looked as if the blind had lead the blind through there. "Now you stay in bed, and I'll see what I can do about this room." He just stared at the other side of the room while she picked up around his room. "I don't know how you guys live in such a mess." She had it done in less than ten minutes and left him in his room still staring at the blank wall.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Akina met Duo in Wufei's room; now this room was much cleaner (except for the knocked over table, but that was pick-up able.) He must clean this room every morning. Too bad it won't rub off on Duo. "Now I'll sa- oh your still sleeping I forgot, then, I'll just pick up here and leave you." Duo just looked at her for a second.  
  
"Pick-up? This room is spot less. I could eat off this floor."  
  
"Duo you would eat off any floor."  
  
"Very funny but I forgot to laugh."  
  
She smiled at him and they walked out of the room. "Now tell me what did you start last night that left you and Trowa perfectly fine and those two in shambles?"  
  
"Well Trowa wasn't there it was just me and those two. Well it happened like this I noticed that the liquor cabinet was opened. So I took some and handed the two a glass, they said that they liked it and wanted more. So I gave them more and left it with them."  
  
"So you and Trowa never touched any?"  
  
"Well Trowa never did. I had to Heero wanted to make sure I didn't do anything to it so he made me have some before they did."  
  
"Hmmm. maybe I shouldn't leave you alone anymore."  
  
"No way you and Quatre looked like you had a great time, dancing like you were. Just think our little Quatre has fallen in love with our little Akina."  
  
"I do have weapons in my room you do know that, right?"  
  
"Ya I'm just kidding with you anyways." They walked to the end of the hall where they meet up with Quatre, who was just coming out of his room.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Your feet are in all the wrong places. No your hands like this." It had only been an hour and she had been yelled at over 100 times (that's when she lost count). Wufei had lost his temper for the last time. "Here like this." He took the sword from her and positioned himself in front of a dummy they had practiced with. With a leap into the air and a swoop around, the dummy dropped to the floor in two pieces. Akina stared at the dummy looking very pale.  
  
"And I learned that when I was much younger." Akina gulped. What else does he know and what's his level of skill? "Now I want you to practice every night on what you learned to day and next week when we meet again I will test you on this. And don't be late." She gave a nod, took the sword from his hand and walked out of the room never saying a word. Akina I know you can do this. All you have to do is keep up your skill and you'll be able to master this in no time. Wufei thought as he walked out of the room closing the door behind him.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Akina was now carrying the sword wherever she went. Practicing whenever she could, sometimes she would pull it out on Duo when he tried to surprise her from behind. She never hurt him because she never wanted to. A month's time had past and she now was almost as expertised with the sword as Heero was with his gun. She had never even thought about her gundam, it had lost a place in her mind since she had been practicing everyday with her sword.  
  
Her and Trowa had been talking one night when the subject of the gundam came up.  
  
"Now that you are good with your sword you might want to try your skill at your gundam's."  
  
"My gundam has a sword?"  
  
"Yes why do you think Wufei got you it in the first place? You need to almost master it yourself before you try it on you gundam."  
  
"Well let's go see it. I never really got a good look at it the first time I say it."  
  
"Ok then I'll get the others." Trowa ran off to get the others while Akina headed towards the hanger where the gundams where kept. When she got to the door it was already opened and coming from inside was music and light. I must be Duo; none of the others listen to that kind of music. Sure enough there was Duo headphones on and blaring as he went around a car obviously giving it a tune up. It was one of his favorite past times.  
  
"Duo, Duo." Akina was trying to get his attention but it didn't work.  
  
"DUO!!!!" her voice filled the entire hanger. He obviously heard her because he lowered the volume and put the headphones around his neck.  
  
"Hey Akina what's all the yelling for?"  
  
"Well I had to get your attention some how now didn't I?"  
  
"So why you down here anyways?"  
  
"My gundam of course."  
  
"Ya why not. The others are coming along too. Now how do I get this thing opened from down here?" She looked around for a button or some thing but there was nothing.  
  
"Akina forgetting this." Quatre held up the garage opener looking control.  
  
"Now I remember. Thanks Quatre." She took the control from Quatre and pressed the button. The door flung open and now giddy with anticipation she walked halfway across the hanger floor. Akina ran as fast as she could and jumped up when she was at the foot of her gundam. Of course she made it she had done the same thing for a year, except when she was in space all she had to do was float to the opening because of the no gravity in the chamber. When she was standing up on the hatch she could see that everyone else was on their own too. She smiled and walked unto hers and sat down. She pushed the button to her right arm, the door had closed and the controls booted up. It's designed just like sandrock! Five screens popped up holding a small picture of each gundam pilot. A chorused "Hi," came from all of them.  
  
"How is it?" Quatre asked from the bottom right screen at her side.  
  
"Perfect. Its built juts like sandrock's cockpit."  
  
"That's great you should be and expert at it now." She gave a small smile to all of them and placed her hands on the handles next to her sides. The only thing different about her's and sandrock is that she didn't have to strain to reach the controls. It's fit just for me and I can reach everything without straining. This is the best I love it. She was now out side in space with the others drifting in front of her.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"Well let's see how fast it can go we do have all of the space we can have." Duo said with the pun to be intended. They all stared up their boosters at the same time and were off. Loopde looping and spinning Akina definitely took it for a test ride.  
  
"This is the best. I love it I have so much agility with this. It like they too the physical features out of a gymnast."  
  
"Well your right on that."  
  
"What do you mean Trowa?"  
  
"I mean there is a little of all of us in that gundam. It has my agility, Heero's silent personality, Quatre's speed, Duo's integrity and ambition, and Wufei put in the weapons. That is why he trained you in having the sword." Akina just stared at the screens not knowing what to say. They did this all for me and I do nothing for them I must find someway in paying them all back.  
  
"Hey I want to try out my new weapons who wants to help me battle with them?" They all knew what a skilled fighter Akina was when it came to fighting with the gundam and now that this was a lot faster than sandrock that she was used to they didn't know whet would happen but Duo just had to open his mouth.  
  
"I'll take the challenge. Death-Scythe needs the work out anyways." Duo said with a crocked smile.  
  
"Alright then let's get to it." She pulled out the sword that was kept at her side. He pulled out his usual ----double edged light scythe. "Now remember you two defense only no offence. We can't have the gundams repaired too quickly with out the proper parts being ordered and what if Releana needs us again. There is no telling what could happen. So be careful." Quatre said as he and the others backed away from Akina and Duo to give them space to fight.  
  
The battle was spectral, neither one gaining or losing anything. Akina although being a bit fast for Duo had gotten him back for the cake from long ago. She flew in a circle around him, the systems never able to pick up where she was. Maybe we made a mistake on giving her so much speed. Heero thought to himself as he watched the two from the side. But it's for the best hopefully she doesn't make a wrong choice. The fight ended when Akina knocked the double-edged saber out of Death-Scythe's hands.  
  
"Very good Akina but one thing that scared me you are so silent when you fight."  
  
"It helps me concentrate on my goal."  
  
"Come on let's go home we had enough excitement for one day." Trowa said as he turned his gundam back towards the distant colony. The others did the same and took off, Akina waiting a moment behind to give them a head start. They had gotten back to the hanger safely and silently. No one said a word for a while after that. The rest of the day Akina sat in her room alone, able to think to her self.  
  
Why does it feel like something is missing? It's like I am all here but I am not. Maybe it's from staying in this house so long? Maybe I need to get away for a bit but for how long? How much longer do I need?  
  
There was a light knock at the door. Standing out side of it was Quatre who looked very worried with something.  
  
"I know you said not to worry about you and that you are fine. I just can't help my self. Akina I know there is something that is bothering you that you can't tell me and that's fine I understand that. It's just that everyday now for the past two weeks you have snuck away from all of us and locked your self in this room." He sat down on her bed, his head in his hands. Akina sat down next to him and put an arm around his shoulders.  
  
"Quatre I love you and I always will. There is nothing bothering me that will stop loving you." She took a small leather bag out from her nightstand draw. She took out a small cornflower blue stone that was attached to a necklace. "Here I want you to have this." She put the necklace around his neck (it was just big enough to fit around his head.) "I was going to save this for your birthday but today seems more appropriate." He looked at the stone for a second then smiled at her still keeping the stone in his hand. The stone is the same color as her eyes. How beautiful and rare. He put a hand on her cheek stroking it with his thumb. She put both of her hands on his one and rubbed her face on it like a cat would. He took her by the hands where he led her to her balcony window doors. He opened them and led her out side where they watched the stars. He finds the most romantic spots at just the right time. Akina gave out a small joyful sigh as she stood there with him to watch the stars around them.  
  
~At her door~  
  
"See look at them I told you they where in love."  
  
I have to admit that you are right at that. I've never seen him so happy before." Trowa said to Duo as he peered though the crack in the door.  
  
"Trowa you gotta play something soft on your flute. Just go underneath them and start pl- Trowa?" Duo turned around to find that Trowa had already gone. "You've read my mind." A few minutes later a soft tune came from outside, Duo leaded against the wall and let the music take him away.  
  
~Akina and Quatre~  
  
The wind softly brushed their hair. It felt so much like a dream but at the same time so real. Akina heard the grass rustle beneath them, but she never thought anything of it. A soft tune started to play below them. Trowa I thank you. Quatre said to himself as they swayed in the night. Quatre rested a cheek on Akina's head as she leaned back into him. Perfect, How could anything go wrong? Quatre thought to himself as he quietly hummed to the tune of the flute. They stayed out there for what seemed like hours, Trowa had still been playing when they came back into the room, which they didn't mind because it made it all too perfect. When Akina came into the room she found the door was open, she went to go and close it but as she did a low snore got louder as she got closer. Duo!? What is he doing here? Akina opened the door and sure enough there he was curled up on the floor sleeping. Awwww. how cute? I think I will leave him there. She came back into the room, Quatre sitting on the bed admiring the stone around his neck. Akina never said a word she just went into her closet and pulled out a blanket. She walked over to the door and went out for a second and came back blanket gone. She closed the door behind her softly.  
  
"Duo is out there isn't he?"  
  
"Yep and he's sleeping. How long do you think he has been out there?"  
  
"Probably not too long." He laid back feet still dangling off the side. Akina crawled up next to him; they both gave a small sigh and looked at each other both knowing they could never let any thing 'happen' between them, it was just too not right. Quatre stayed in her room that night though. Akina lay awake in the darkness for a while, just watching Quatre's body rise and fall as he drifted off to sleep. Could he get any cuter? I mean he looks so peaceful just like that. Her eyes got heavy and soon they closed, taking her away to her own dream world.  
  
Akina was now in the main hall of the house. She knew the place well, but there was something different about it that she couldn't place. She walked into the room to her left and found that it was the study. Funny that wasn't there before. Oh well. When she walked in she saw a table had replaced one of the chairs near the door. The table was full of pictures she picked up one and saw that it was Quatre smiling back at her. She smiled and closed her eyes. When she opened them and the picture no longer showed the blonde boy she loved so but five bodies hanging by a rope from their necks. Akina tried to scream but couldn't and she stared to shake.  
  
"Akina wake up, what's wrong? Akina it is only a nightmare. Akina." Quatre was now shaking her to try and wake her. She sat up quickly, breathing very heavy and sweat was pouring down her face. "Akina are you ok? You were having a nightmare." She hugged him and began to sob into his shirt. "Shhhh. its ok just calm down." He rocked back and forth slowly to try and ease her.  
  
"Oh Quatre it was awful. I was in the study looking at a picture of you when I closed my eyes and saw that the picture had changed to show the five of you.HANGED!" He could see why she was so upset.  
  
"It's ok it was only a dream. I'm here now and not going anywhere." He held her till she fell back asleep, and then he too fell back asleep.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Akina woke up the next morning to find that Quatre was gone. She gave a small sigh and sat up holding her knees close to her. That's when she remembered Duo was left by her door the night before. Akina got up only to have herself fall down again tripping over something. It gave a small sound as she fell onto the lump. It sat up, "Duo, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Huh? What do you mean what am I doing her shouldn't I be asking you that?"  
  
"Duo this is my room. You fell asleep last nigh at my door." He looked around then stared at her.  
  
"Then how'd I get in here?"  
  
"That's what I'd like to know." Quatre said as he walked into the room carrying a tray of breakfast for the three of them.  
  
"I have no clue and I know neither of you do either so let's forget about it and eat." Duo grabbed the tray from Quatre and sat back down on the floor next to Akina. Trowa made the breakfast, of corse, he always found someway to make everyone happy in someway. But either was breakfast was delicious as always. I must find someway to thank him for last night. Wait no he owes me I did save his life a few times before. Quatre thought to himself as he munched on a piece of toast. Breakfast was not as QUIET as usual. Things had to be loud for Duo to sit still for a while. They finished breakfast and went down stairs to join the others.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Quatre now stayed close to Akina no matter how much she told him off he would always find some way to stay in the same room with her (except the bathroom where she would pretend to take hour long showers but she really climbed out the window and went to the loft in the stable.)  
  
"Quatre would you please stop that?"  
  
"Stop what?" He said as he pretended to dust.  
  
"Come on Quatre I know what you are up to you are following me around like Releana does to Heero."  
  
"DON'T SAY THAT NAME!" Heero's voiced yelled from the other room.  
  
"Sorry Heero but I was making a point."  
  
"I am not acting like Releana." He said her name quietly as he could.  
  
"Yes you are Quatre I told you once I told you a dozen times." Quatre, who finished her sentence, cut her off.  
  
"I am fine stop worrying about me. Yes I know that but there is no way I am going to leave you alone till I find out what it is."  
  
"Fine follow me but you have to find out for yourself what really is bothering me because even I don't know what it is."  
  
"Fine but if I find out sooner than you don't be surprised."  
  
"Alright but I dout it."  
  
It must have took him about two weeks of stalking her before he found out what is wrong.  
  
"Akina I know what is wrong with you so pack you bags we leave tonight."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean we leave tonight?"  
  
"I mean go pack we are all leaving to night and make sure that you pack a bathing suite and towel." She didn't ask any more questions she just went up stairs to pack. When she came down stairs (she hated the stairs by then.) She could see five luggage bags packed and ready to go.  
  
"Quatre would you please tell me where we are going." Wufei asked for the ninth time as they walked out the door and into the van that the airport had sent.  
  
"No because if I told you then I would have to tell everyone else now wouldn't I. And would you stop acting like this you are starting to be like Duo." Wufei shut up at the last comment. He never wanted to be like Duo in any way. He was supposed to be the dignified one. They loaded the vans and were off. Duo and Akina made a mission out of making sure that they sat next to Quatre to bug him about where they were going. But he wouldn't say a word and all he would say was, "It's a surprise you'll see when we get there." Half way through the plane ride they got bored trying to break Quatre and started on each other.  
  
"Your it."  
  
"Your it." They played a game of seat tag reaching over or behind Quatre's magazine. Heero turned around from the seat in front of them.  
  
"Will you two be quiet and sit still I am trying to sleep!"  
  
"Sorry Heero we'll try to be more quiet." Akina said not really meaning that they would stop.  
  
"Your it,"  
  
"Your it." They whispered to each other trying to be quieter as Heero requested. Akina got bored of the game; they had played for over three hours. She went to sleep.  
  
"Quatre can I borrow your laptop?"  
  
"Sure here." Quatre handed Duo his laptop knowing that he is sitting right next to him and that this time he can't get lost trying to find a good game. Duo kept to himself busy for a while building onto his web page (don't ask how he got it up and how to use one). He put music on that was just loud enough for everyone to hear (that's for the whole plane!). "Who let the dogs out." Came from the small but powerful speakers when Akina woke up forgetting where she was for a moment.  
  
"Whoa." Akina said as she found herself gliding next to a flock of sea gulls.  
  
"Oh good your up because we are almost there."  
  
"Good because my butt is starting to get sore." Quatre gave a small laugh as he turned back to look over Duo's shoulder, who was now trying to win at some video game.  
  
"You loose my turn."  
  
"Of course you'll win you always do and plus it's your computer and you are never off of it to let me play."  
  
"So." Quatre put the computer in front and started to play. Akina leaded on his shoulder to get a better look at the screen. It looked like fun but she was so bad at computers (except the one's in the gundam). He must have played for only an hour when the captain came on to tell them that they would be landing shortly and to turn off all electronics and such. When they were inside of the airport they could see that it was the middle of the night. He must have planed this so that we couldn't tell where we are. They walked to the rent-a-car counter and Quatre was handed keys to a brand new Explorer. They fit inside comfortably and were off.  
  
"Quatre where are we going?''  
  
"You'll find out soon enough we are almost there." They drove for another 10 minutes before they came to a stop in front of a beach house that Quatre had rented out. It was in front of a private ocean cove of their own.  
  
"We're here.''  
  
"FINALLY." came from Trowa, Duo, Heero, and Wufei.  
  
"Its beautiful! How'd you ever find it?'' Akina asked as she stared at the water.  
  
"Oh no where that is hard to get to.''  
  
"How long do we get to stay here?"  
  
"About a month." When they got inside they called rooms Quatre staying with Akina. They went to sleep hoping to have a relaxing next day.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Quatre woke up to the smell of food. He walked to the kitchen to find both Trowa and Akina cooking.  
  
"Smells good what is it?'  
  
"Breakfast. I cooked it but Trowa helped a little."  
  
"What's in the pot?"  
  
"Oh that's sauce for dinner to night." She turned to Trowa "And no helping from you either. I can do it all by myself."  
  
"Fine but if you burn down the house don't come crying to me." She just dished out some scrambled eggs onto a plate and handed it to Quatre. Soon the others had joined them looking very hungry.  
  
That day they spent it out on the beach. Heero had fallen asleep on his Towel **bad move Heero**  
  
Duo seeing this had burred Heero in the sand. When Heero woke up to find himself burred under a foot of sand, he stood up, brushed off the sand and said one word to Duo.  
  
"Run,"  
  
Duo leapt into the air heading for the water Heero close behind. Heero made sure Duo had a stomach full of water before he got out.  
  
"Duo that's you don't burry Heero in the sand."  
  
"Well you could have stopped me or at least dug him out before he got up."  
  
"Sorry Duo but it was your own fault." Trowa said as he helped Duo out of the water having to half carry him. Akina watched from the kitchen window. He'll never learn I wonder what would happen if we locked them in one room together. Wait no then we wouldn't have any more Duo.  
  
"Trowa bring him in here and I'll see that I keep him busy before Heero kills him." Trowa helped Duo into the house. "Now go get changed and make sure that you want to get them dirty." Duo slumped out of the room.  
  
"What are you gonna have him do?" Trowa said as he got a taste of the sauce that had been cooking all morning.  
  
"Oh just help that's all, I could use the company." She said as she yanked the spoon from him. "Now you leave me to him and enjoy your day."  
  
"Ok, but if you need any more help just call." He said as he walked out of the door. Duo had come back into the room a few minutes after Trowa had left.  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" He said as he got a better look at the counters to find them full of cooking supplies.  
  
"Not now just put on this and wash your hands." She threw an apron to him and he walked over to the sink.  
  
"Uh Akina what do I do with these?" he asked as he pointed to the fruits and vegetables in the sink.  
  
"Oh just move them I need you to wash them anyways." He gave a sigh and went to work. Why didn't I just leave him alone like my heart wanted?, because you listened to me. Oh shut up I didn't ask you. But you thought it. You know what I am not talking to you any more so just leave me alone. You can't get rid of me. Ahahahahaha!!  
  
"Duo are you ok?"  
  
"Ya I am fine. Now what do you want me to do?"  
  
She had taught him how to cook and bake all in one day. Yes it was hard for Duo to catch on but he did anyways.  
  
"Ok now we can take a break while everything is cooking." She said as she sat down finally.  
  
Duo ran his fingers through his hair. " I never knew that cooking took so much thinking my head hurts now." He gave a sly smile and leaned back in the chair. "Why don't you join the others for a while I'll take care of things here."  
  
"Are you sure that you can handle that?"  
  
"Ya don't worry about me just go have fun for the time you have."  
  
"Fine but if anything goes weird then call me in right away."  
  
"Go go have fun."  
  
"Thanks Duo your the best." She gave him a small kiss on the cheek and walked out of the room.  
  
***No not that kind of kiss, it is only a friend kiss****  
  
He gave a sigh and stared out the window knowing that the others would think she had tortured him because he had never tried to run away once. Akina walked by again this time in her bathing suite. She walked out the door and headed towards the rest of them.  
  
"Hey Akina. You finally pulled yourself from the stove?"  
  
"Very funny Trowa but yes I did."  
  
"So who's watching the food now?" Quatre said looking worried again.  
  
"Duo why is that bad?" they all looked at each other and then got up and ran to the house.  
  
"What's the matter with leaving Duo with the food?"  
  
"You have no idea how that guy gets around food do you?"  
  
"No I just thought that he wanted to give me a break that's all and if he's screwed up dinner some how he's gonna get it." They walked into the kitchen to find that Duo was gone they looked around the house for him. He walked out of the bathroom thinking that everyone has gone crazy.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Looking for Du- oh you're here good. Guys I found him."  
  
"Wait they told you that you shouldn't trust me with food didn't they?"  
  
They looked down at the floor to show that they where wrong and now embarrassed. Duo just shook his head and headed into his room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Maybe we acted a little to harsh on him?" Quatre said as they walked to the kitchen.  
  
"Yes you did I can't believe you did that!"  
  
"We have to find some way to try to make it up to him. Now what can we do?.. I know, here's the plan." They huddled close together to listen to Quatre's plan.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"Duo dinner's ready."  
  
"I'm not hungry!"  
  
"Duo come on you've locked yourself in that room all day. You've got to come out some time. And plus we have a surprise for you." The door opened with Duo looking very curious.  
  
"What surprise?"  
  
"You'll find out after dinner. Now come on everyone is waiting for you." He followed Akina to the Kitchen where he suddenly got very hungry.  
  
"Akina you MADE this?" Duo said but it sounded more like "Muma yof mod bis." Because his mouth was full. The others were silent because they too were busy stuffing themselves.  
  
"Looks like your gonna have to find another job Trowa." Quatre said as he put down his fork, being full. Trowa just looked at him and nodded, he was still eating.  
  
"What's my surprise?" Duo asked for the tenth time that night. They all looked at Quatre and nodded.  
  
"Alright Duo we wanted to make up for earlier so we are taking you out get your coat we are heading out."  
  
"Out where?"  
  
"Just get your coat and let's go." Wufei said looking very unhappy. Wufei never liked Duo's idea of fun and they were taking him to one of the places where Duo loved to go. They got into the car, Duo now acting like a five year old, and were off.  
  
"The Arcade! Man you guys know me too well." Duo had run around the whole place going from game to game. The rest just took their time going from around, but Wufei just stayed out of all the commotion. Wufei didn't look very happy but he did meet a girl that he seemed really interested in.  
  
"Not your kind of place is it?"  
  
The girl said as she walked over to him. He didn't answer.  
  
"Ok, not a big talker are you? Well maybe if I introduce myself first then maybe you'll talk. I'm Nicole, what's your name?"  
  
She extended a hand but he just stared at her. Who is she? She's like a girl Duo. How annoying? But it is better than standing here.  
  
"I'm Wufei, No this isn't my kind of place I came here with my friends." He pointed to a group of guys and one girl that were lined up at the Skeeball games. "We are here because of a mistake we made on something."  
  
"I've never seen you around here. You knew or just on vacation?"  
  
"We're just on vacation but staying for a while."  
  
"Oh where are you staying?"  
  
"Down at the cove."  
  
"Oh you mean the old beach house. My grandfather owns it; we used to go there every summer till he died. Now we just rent it out."  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
"Would you look at that, looks like Wufei found himself a girl friend." Duo said to Trowa.  
  
"Ya you're right, let's go and see who she is. And plus we need to go and cash in these tickets anyways." They walked over to the counter where Wufei had been talking to the blonde.  
  
"Hello nice to meet you both. I hear your staying at my grandfather's beach house. How do you like it?"  
  
"It's wonderful and huge. It makes us feel right at home."  
  
Akina looked around to find that she was only with Heero and Quatre.  
  
"Where did the others get to?"  
  
"I don't know but they are around here somewhere."  
  
"Uncle Quatre!" A voice came from behind them.  
  
Quatre turned around to find one of his nieces waving to him from where the others where.  
  
"You're related to him?"  
  
"Ya he's my mother's brother." Quatre walked over to them.  
  
"Nicole!? What are you doing here? Look how much you've grown!" She ran to the other side of the counter. Nicole was just as tall as he was.  
  
"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you since we where little. You must be at least 16 by now."  
  
"No not till next week. And we'll be staying here for a little longer than that."  
  
"We!?" She turned to the others and looked very stunned. "These are your friends? Man I have to let Mom let me stay with you for a while sometime."  
  
"We've got an extra room at the house why don't you stay with us?"  
  
"Really do you mean it? Oh this is great now I know mom will let me stay with you."  
  
"When do you get off?"  
  
"In a few, but go and finish playing. By the time you're done I'll be off. Well gotta get back to work C-ya later."  
  
"Bye." They all said as they split off to play some more games. Heero, of course, going back to a gun simulation game (he got really into it sometimes).  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Nicole seemed very attached to Wufei over the weeks she spent with them. Wufei had not minded at all, he even seemed to like having her around.  
  
"Quatre have you seen Wufei lately he seems to like your niece a lot. Heero even said that he seen her sneak off to his room last night." The subject of Nicole and Wufei came up one night between Quatre and Akina.  
  
"Yes you are right he does seem to like her very much and I am happy for him."  
  
"But Quatre what are we going to do when we have to go back he will be heart broken." He looked up from his laptop and thought for a moment.  
  
"We'll just have to take her along with us."  
  
"Quatre your not serious are you! What happens if Releana needs the gundams? What if she finds out about them?"  
  
"Akina there is nothing to worry about she already knows I think. If my sister has told her anything about me than she knows about the gundams. Well only sandrock but that shouldn't be a problem." They heard the floor creek out side of their door.  
  
"Now what was that?" Akina said as she went to the door. Akina opened the door enough to only see through it. Outside was Nicole sneaking into Wufei's room. She shut the door and turned to Quatre. "Heero was right she is sneaking into his room at night. That is so cute."  
  
"Hey just remember she is related to the one who did sneak into your room too." She smiled at him and sat down next to him.  
  
"You are just too perfect aren't you?"  
  
"Yes but someone has to be."  
  
"Oh you." She pushed him and then shut his laptop. "Come on time for bed we need sleep. We have a lot of explaining to do in the morning." He gave a sigh and turned out the light.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"Wufei move over it's me."  
  
"Huh? What? Oh sorry I fell asleep. What took you so long anyways?"  
  
"Well I did have to wait till every one was in bed now didn't I."  
  
"Why? They probably know by now."  
  
"That's not the point. You know them better than I do I don't even know Uncle Quatre that well."  
  
"Would you stop calling him that?"  
  
"Sorry it's an old habit."  
  
"Hey why didn't I ever see you before? I've seen Quatre's sisters but never you. I met them just about a little over a year ago. Why weren't you there?"  
  
"Oh because I had to stay here and watch my brother and sister."  
  
"Oh I see." They talked for a while in the darkness, sometimes just staring at each other. They both fell asleep thinking and hoping that the rest of the month would drag on.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"Nicole can I talk to you for a second."  
  
"Sure what is it?"  
  
"Well I more wanted to ask you something. How would you like to stay with us after this month is over?"  
  
"You mean I can go back to your house up there?" she pointed to the ceiling.  
  
"Yes and you can stay for as long as you like."  
  
"Your the best I can't wait to tell mom."  
  
"I've already talked to her and she said that you could stay on one condition."  
  
"Ya what is it?"  
  
"You tell no one about what happens to you."  
  
"Fine, that's easy." She boned around the house for the rest of the day. The rest of the month would be just as exciting.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"Happy birthday!" Everyone yelled as Quatre walked into the living room.  
  
"Thanks you guys. You shouldn't have."  
  
"Aw, come on Quatre do you really think that we would have forgotten your birthday?"  
  
"No I don't think you would have."  
  
"Good then let's party." Duo said as he put an arm around Quatre's shoulders. The party was very loud and fun.  
  
***Can you guess who set it up? ****  
  
Akina and Nicole baked a cake for him that day. Quatre was very happy to see them getting along so well.  
  
"Thanks girls. It looks great."  
  
"Your welcome now just blow out the candles and make a wish." Nicole said as she held back Duo. She had heard stories about what happened at Akina's party. The party was great and Quatre looked very happy.  
  
"Well now that you're a year older what are you going to do?"  
  
"Just be myself that's all I can do right now until I get older still." They sat in the living room that whole night just sharing stories and talking. Nicole and Wufei took a walk on the beach with Akina and Quatre.  
  
"Would you look at the happy couples?" Duo said as he watched them out form the window, he had watched till they where out of sight.  
  
~Down at the beach~  
  
"Hey would you look at that, the cute couples went fro a walk." A group of guys walked towards them and they didn't look very friendly.  
  
"Come on we don't need to have anything to do with these guys."  
  
"Oh he doesn't want to talk to us guys. What do you think of that guys?" they snickered and circled them in.  
  
"Leave us alone we did nothing to you."  
  
"That doesn't matter we don't want you we want them." The leader pointed to Akina and Nicole.  
  
"Stay away from them you hear me!" Wufei yelled as he charged the leader. They grabbed him and Quatre and held them so that they couldn't get away no matter how bad they struggled.  
  
"Let them go." Akina said as she too struggled from the hold they had on her.  
  
"Oh would you look at that she wants her boyfriend back." He turned to Quatre and hit him hard in the stomach. Quatre drew in a deep breath and tried to regain the wind that was knocked out of him.  
  
"Hey you ugly let me go!" Nicole said kicking and screaming.  
  
"Let her go you onna!" Wufei yelled before he too got a hit to the stomach. A shot was heard from the distance.  
  
"HEERO get away they'll get you too!"  
  
"Oh look guys a big guy with a gun." They looked to Heero with wild eyes. But Heero just stood his ground. Trowa and Duo came up from behind Nicole and Akina and knocked out the guys who had been holding them. The two that had been holding Quatre and Wufei ran as soon as they saw that they were out numbered.  
  
"You two stay with them Heero is going to need some help." They ran off to help Heero. Akina had reassured that they would be fine and that they need to get the two out of the way before anything else happens to them.  
  
"But shouldn't we help them?"  
  
"They can handle it by themselves even when they are out numbered."  
  
They watched as Heero, Duo and Trowa were separated from each other in three small groups. Soon all you could see was s dust ball where Duo was, flashes of light from where Heero was and from where Trowa was he had just been standing there with the gang that had encircled him on the ground not moving. After the rest of them had ran off from Duo they came back to where Nicole and Akina where.  
  
"Your right they can handle themselves."  
  
"Told you. That's why you don't piss them off."  
  
Nicole just laughed and helped Trowa help Wufei back to the house. Akina helped Duo with Quatre. She could hear him say, "Thank you." Very softly but it sounded so weak, Wufei never said a word. Quatre and Wufei didn't get up to early the next morning in fact they didn't get up at all.  
  
"No, you are to stay in bed till I tell you to." Quatre and Wufei where moved into the same room so that it was easier to watch them both.  
  
"But I feel fine. Why do I need to stay in here?" Wufei said to Nicole as she came to visit him.  
  
"Because you have that huge welt on you stomach." Quatre said from the next bed.  
  
"I didn't ask you."  
  
"But you said it."  
  
"I'll hurt you later."  
  
"Now stop that you two. Geez can't you get along for at least an hour?"  
  
"No." they both said obviously annoyed with each other.  
  
"You know what I think you both need some fresh air. I'll be right back." She went out of the room.  
  
~In the living room~  
  
"Duo can you turn that down I am trying to watch something." Akina said as she watched the sports players move across the screen.  
  
"Oh UP you say ok." Duo turned up the music that came from Quatre's computer.  
  
"DUO! I can hurt you, you do know that." He turned down the music. Nicole walked into the room.  
  
"Hey Akina do you think the guys have been in bed long enough."  
  
"Ya I guess. Tell them that they can come out but only in the house." They must have heard her because they walked into the living room as she finished.  
  
"Well you two look better."  
  
"They were going to look worse if you didn't let them out of that room."  
  
Chapter 17  
  
"Come on time to go." Quatre yelled out from the car.  
  
"I can't believe that it has already been a month." Nicole said as she walked down the stairs to the car.  
  
"Ya me either I can still taste that dinner that you made Akina." Duo said walking behind Nicole.  
  
"That's because you just had the last of what I saved last night." Akina said behind him. Nicole gave one last look at the beach house and they were off. This would be her fist time in space.  
  
"What is it like up there?" She asked Wufei from where she sat next to him on the plane.  
  
"It's just like earth. Nothing is different."  
  
"Really you would think that it would be different." She rested a head on his shoulder. He smiled and closed his eyes to go to sleep.  
  
"Quatre what are we going to tell her about the gundams?"  
  
"She'll find out on her own there is no need to worry. Just go to sleep we have a long flight." She gave a sigh but nodded in agreement. I just hope it's enough to take him off of me. I know it's gonna kill him when I do but I have to, it's just something that I need to do. I know that he was trying to be really sweet and take me on this vacation thinking that what I needed was to get out of the house, but that wasn't enough. Akina thought long and hard as she stared out the window before she finally fell asleep.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
"Have you guys seen Akina?"  
  
"No I haven't had any of you?" Duo said as he turned to the others.  
  
"She must just be in her room. Ok then I'm going to mine to do some work. That's where I'll be if you need me." It had only been three weeks since their vacation ended and Akina had been able to keep that she was still bothered by something from Quatre till now.  
  
Quatre walked into his room looking over to his computer to see that there was a note-attached to the screen. He opened it and read the letter.  
  
Dear Quatre,  
  
I am so sorry that I have to do this to you but it's something that I have to do. Don't try and look for me I will be back I promise. Quatre I just want to say that it is not your fault for me leaving or anyone else's, it just me. Don't be sad or go crazy because you always know I am with you in your heart. Quatre I love you and don't forget that. Good-bye Quatre this is the only way.  
  
  
  
Love you always,  
  
Akina  
  
Akina watched from a shadowed corner as Quatre read the letter and walked very slowly out of the room. He had tears in his eyes and she could see that from where she stood hidden. He said one thing before he was fully out of the room "Why?" she just shook her head and waited till he was out of the room before she went to get her gundam and leave. No one saw her leave or get in her gundam and she was thankful for that. The last time she saw the colony was before she speed off not knowing where she was heading towards next.  
  
The End 


End file.
